


Рассвет, который приносит свет

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L переворачивается на бок, уходя от прикосновения Лайта, и смотрит на него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассвет, который приносит свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daylight The Light Does Bring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535) by [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013 для команды Death Note.  
> Бета: Профессор Блэк-Снейп.

— Доброе утро.

L довольно вытягивается на простынях, наслаждаясь тем, как они мягко скользят под его бедрами, и глубже зарывается лицом в подушку. Обычно из них двоих он встает раньше, но со временем L полюбил просыпаться от звука голоса Лайта, когда тот желает ему доброго утра. Он улыбается, хоть еще и не полностью проснулся.

Голос Лайта мягок, и L чувствует, как он чем-то легко проводит вдоль его голой спины.

 _Голой_ спины?

L распахивает глаза и по обыкновению бормочет «Доброе, Лайт-кун». Он уже привык просыпаться рядом с Лайтом, как и привык к цепи, позвякивающей между ними на кровати. И затем он вспоминает. Больше нет ни цепи, ни Киры, и молодой человек, который сидит рядом с ними на кровати, не кто иной, как Ягами Лайт. _Невинный_ Ягами Лайт.

L неожиданно осознает, что нежное касание вдоль его позвоночника — это подушечка большого пальца Лайта. Он вздрагивает и решает, что «невинный» — не самое подходящее определение. И тогда он вспоминает.

— Ох.

L переворачивается на бок, уходя от прикосновения Лайта, и смотрит на него.

Лайт лишь ласково улыбается и убирает ладонь, вместо этого начиная поглаживать руку L.

— Действительно «Ох», — говорит он. — Ты не помнишь?..

По лицу Лайта пробегает легкая тень беспокойства, и он вопросительно смотрит на L.

Какое-то мгновение L действительно _не помнит_ , а затем — о, да — он вспоминает. Это круговорот изображений и ощущений: отблески на бокалах вина и веселый смех, и грациозные руки, и красивые карие глаза, и непривычная неуверенность, когда хочется отвести взгляд и, с другой стороны, чувствуешь необходимость смотреть, будто от этого зависит твоя жизнь, и — наконец, неужели? — вкус губ Лайта, удивительно сладких, удивительно теплых, жаждущих его прикосновений.

— Мне казалось, я отправил тебя домой, — неожиданно вспоминает L. Он еще до конца не проснулся, и ощущение руки Лайта, остановившейся у его бедра, лишь мешает ему сосредоточиться. — Моги отвез тебя домой после празднования. После того, как ты стал свободным и мог вернуться к своей семье. Вернуться домой. К себе домой. Домой.

Это слово, видимо, застряло у L на кончике языка, и он неосознанно его повторяет. L слегка встряхивает головой, чтобы прояснить мысли, и внимательно смотрит на Лайта, пытаясь понять. Он заставляет себя не слишком надеяться и не зацикливаться на том, что _Киры больше нет, Киры больше нет, Киры больше нет_.

— Верно, — подтверждает Лайт, и на губах его играет озорная улыбка. Он снова перемещает руку, скользнув по тазобедренной кости L, поглаживая его по груди, заставляя задрожать, и затем оказывается совсем близко, зарываясь пальцами в волосы L. Большой палец Лайта поглаживает его лицо всего в нескольких миллиметрах от губ. Больше всего L сейчас хочется наклонить голову чуть правее и поймать этот палец ртом. Проверить, таков ли Лайт на вкус, как и в его воспоминаниях.

— Верно, — мягко повторяет Лайт. — Но ты сказал мне идти _домой_ , L, так почему же я должен быть там, а не здесь?

L полурассеян, этим утром ему поразительно сложно уловить суть разговора. Слово «дом, дом, дом» мантрой крутится у него в сознании. L на восемьдесят семь процентов уверен, что именно палец Лайта у лица мешает ему сосредоточиться.

Рассмотрев Лайта внимательнее, он видит, что его волосы растрепались после сна, а пуговицы на рубашке (вчерашней рубашке? измятой?) почти все расстегнуты, позволяя L рассмотреть гладкую кожу, словно приглашая...

Поразительно, как все изменилось, когда Киры не стало. Тяжелая и неприятная фаза их отношений преодолена, и дурное предчувствие больше не висит между ними, словно петля палача.

— Мы не?.. — осторожно спрашивает L, разумно рассудив, что нет необходимости уточнять «занимались любовью». Неожиданно он снова испытывает неуверенность и не знает, куда смотреть, и в итоге просто таращится на Лайта широко раскрытыми глазами, сосредоточенно изучая его реакцию.

...Лайт что, покраснел?

— Нет. Мы не... Еще нет, — в конце концов отвечает Лайт, слегка касаясь пальцем уголка рта L. Тот подается навстречу прикосновению прежде, чем осознает.

На какое-то мгновение, какой-то быстрый удар сердца, L проворно играет языком с пальцем Лайта. Затем отпускает и влажно проводит губами по его щеке.

— Я... Кажется, я заснул, — немного смущенно добавляет Лайт. — Из-за вина, понимаешь.

За окном просыпается мир. Огни Токио облачаются в свои дневные наряды, рано встающие карьеристы упаковываются в сверхскоростные пассажирские экспрессы и автобусы, кошки крадутся по освещенным мягким утренним светом улицам, и дети, зевая, идут завтракать. L нужно собраться с мыслями, поэтому он отстраняется от Лайта, выпутывается из простыней и подходит к окну. Он тянет за шнур, открывая жалюзи, и чувствует приятное тепло рассветных лучей на лице. L смутно осознает, что он полностью голый, и задается вопросом, насколько далеко он планировал вчера зайти, до того как Лайт отрубился. Теперь он вспоминает: руки, пальцы, ощущение чужого тела, прижимающегося к его, и затем непреодолимая тяга ко сну. А после они были оглушены осознанием того, что теперь _свободны_ , и принять это было непросто.

Он слышит, как Лайт нерешительно поднимается с кровати, подходит к нему, замирает и молча ждет. Ждет, потому что знает L. Знает, о чем бы сам думал на его месте.

Затем L делает шаг назад, и еще один, и еще, пока не прижимается спиной к Лайту. Он выпрямляется — так, что они становятся одного роста — и кладет голову ему на плечо. Лайт умиротворенно вздыхает и обвивает его руками, прижимая ближе.

L резко выдыхает — до этого он даже не осознавал, что задерживает дыхание — и пытается запомнить это ощущение.

— Меня зовут Лоулайт, — мягко произносит он.

— Лоулайт, — повторяет Лайт шепотом, как будто ему только что сообщили секрет основы вселенной.

Вместе они смотрят, как встает солнце.


End file.
